Whispers From the Past
by Samantha20
Summary: circa s4 Buffy leaves Sunnydale without telling anyone, why?
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
She was leaving.  
  
She was leaving and her fight was finished. For now anyway.  
  
Buffy had other things to worry about now.  
  
She couldn't worry about being the Slayer, or about the end of the world, whenever the next one was.  
  
But she knew, somehow, that everything would be okay.  
  
Her friends would be able to handle it, she was confident of that.  
  
The bus jolted and she snapped out of her daze.  
  
She would be missed soon.  
  
Maybe everyone had already discovered that she was gone.  
  
They wouldn't be able to work out where she had gone, that was for sure. Buffy had gone to great lengths to hide.  
  
Even having her aura magically disguised. She'd had that done in San Francisco.  
  
Leaving everyone, Willow, Xander, Giles, her mom, even Riley was hard, but it was something she had to do, for all of their safety.  
  
A sign loomed up ahead.  
  
'Welcome to Seattle.' 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
That was so long ago.  
  
Memories of the past didn't plague her thoughts as much as they used to.  
  
During the day she was often too busy to even think about the past.  
  
Buffy looked over to where three little girls played happily in the sand.  
  
She smiled to herself, leaving Sunnydale, despite leaving everyone behind, was one of the best things she'd ever done.  
  
Giving birth to three beautiful little girls was the best thing she'd ever done.  
  
She smiled as she watched them play.  
  
When they were born she had been amazed at how perfect and how beautiful they had been.  
  
How beautiful and perfect they still were.  
  
As she watched Jamila turned and waved. Buffy waved back.  
  
The dog lying by her side stood up and walked lazily over to lie beside the girl's sand castle. Knowing that the girls were okay Buffy stretched leisurely and adjusted her bikini top, settling back into her beach chair.  
  
At least she was finally back in LA.  
  
It was much easier being away from everyone when she knew that they were only a few hours away.  
  
For just a few moments she allowed her to drift.  
  
Then suddenly she was roused from her thoughts by the sound of Hexa barking. In a second she was on her feet, pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head.  
  
Hexa had clustered the girls together and began circling them, barking madly.  
  
Once she took a look at the 'threat', Buffy almost fell over.  
  
Instead she moved towards the girls. "Hexa, sit down. That's enough. Good girl." Buffy reassured the anxious dog.  
  
She knelt down in front of her children. "It's okay girls. Why don't you build me a new sand castle? I think Hexa knocked the other one down." As she spoke her hands moved rapidly.  
  
The girls smiled at her. "A big one? All the way up to the sky?" Kalika asked, hands moving all the time.  
  
Buffy nodded, still moving her hands. "All the way!"  
  
All three girls chattered between themselves, each one moving her hands, as they began to rebuild their sand castle.  
  
Buffy watched them for a second, before turning towards the people waiting. "You people scared me half to death, you know." She said to them, not unkindly.  
  
"It's really you." One of the men breathed, sounding amazed. "We finally found you."  
  
"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?" she snapped back sarcastically.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "It's nice to see you haven't changed too much."  
  
Buffy smiled at her, "You look great. How have you been, Cordy?"  
  
"Not bad, considering. We all missed you, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Buffy admitted. "But you do what you have to do. Sometimes that means you have to make choices. I made mine, and things have turned out really well for me, considering."  
  
The group looked quizzically at the three girls and dog playing happily in the sand.  
  
Angel was the first to speak. "They're yours aren't they? They're the reason you left Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I couldn't be the Slayer and be pregnant at the same time. It was too dangerous for everyone. I left, yeah. I had to. I wanted to have my babies and I wanted to be able to take care of them. I couldn't have done that if I had stayed. I had to take care of my children."  
  
"What about your responsibilities as the Slayer? What about the end of the world?" Wesley asked her.  
  
"They could handle it. I made sure they could. Whatever they think they haven't been alone. People have been watching over them for me ever since I left. I've been watching over them since I left." she answered.  
  
"End of the world?" Cordelia reminded her.  
  
She paused for a second, watching the girls play before speaking. "They are my world. My everything. If I ever lost them... it would be the end of the world."  
  
Angel laid his hand on her bare shoulder. "They're beautiful."  
  
Buffy managed a small smile. "Would you like to meet them?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I'd love to."  
  
"Girls," Buffy called, "Come here for a minute, please."  
  
The girls pulled themselves out of the sand and tore over to their mother.  
  
"These are some of mommy's friends, girls. I knew them for a long time. Before you girls were born." Buffy begun, "This is Angel, Cordy, Wesley..." she trailed off, her hands stills moving.  
  
Angel filled in the remaining names, "Gunn and Fred."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "These are my daughters Kalika, Lalita, and Jamila."  
  
"And this is our dog Hexa." announced Kalika. "But she's mostly Mila's dog."  
  
Angel bent down to their eye level. "It's very nice to meet you all."  
  
"Max calls our mommy 'Angel', did you used to call mommy 'Angel'?" Lalita asked him, seriously.  
  
Angel gave her a strange look, before replying. "No, I don't think I ever called Bu-, your mommy 'Angel'."  
  
Buffy stifled a laugh. "Max is the girl's Auntie Max. She has a complex about angels. Her husband Logan calls her Dark Angel."  
  
Angel smiled, with relief Buffy noticed.  
  
"It's about time for us to head home girls. It's almost lunch time." Buffy announced.  
  
There was an instant flurry as the girls each picked up her beach toys and towel packing them hurriedly into backpacks.  
  
Buffy smiled, clipped a lead to Hexa's collar, and packed up her beach chair. "You guys are welcome to come up to the house with us, if you want to. It's not too far from here." Buffy said to Angel and the others as she handed Jamila Hexa's leash.  
  
Angel looked at her, concerned, "You're not going to let her walk that dog are you?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Those two are a team. They're fine together. I trust Hexa completely."  
  
"Yeah, but she'll pull... Jamila over."  
  
"Trust me she won't. Hexa is trained beyond trained. She's a great help. I don't worry about girls, especially Mila, so much when she's around."  
  
"Why?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Mila's deaf. She has been since she was born. A friend of ours trained Hexa and gave her to Mila to help her out." Buffy answered her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Cordelia said to her.  
  
"Don't be. Mila is a happy little girl. She's just a little different. She still has her sisters and all of her aunts and uncles, and me. She's a perfect little girl." Buffy answered, as she began to walk towards her car, somehow taking Kalika and Lalita's hands, while Lalita took hold of Mila's spare hand.  
  
"How did you get to be so good at this?" Angel asked, looking amazed for the second time that day.  
  
She laughed. "I've had a lot of practice." 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Questions galore!!!!  
  
Angel is just allowed in the sunlight, I don't know why, let's say that it's the first part of his reward from the Powers That Be.  
  
The girl's father is somewhat a mystery to us all, but in time I think it will clear up.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
After a short walk they arrived at Buffy's car, a dark green Aztec.  
  
Somehow she managed to get all of the beach gear in the middle of the car, strap the girls in securely and then put Hexa in the back seat, and clip her in as well.  
  
"Does anyone need a ride? Or an address?" she asked the Angel Investigations crew.  
  
Angel looked at her, "If you don't mind, I'll go with you."  
  
"Not a problem, get in the car." Buffy answered him. She turned to the others, "1461 Eternal Terrace. It's easy enough to find. But if you want just follow me."  
  
Cordelia pouted at Angel, "What happened to the designated driver, and his car?"  
  
Angel chuckled as he handed her his car keys. "Be nice to my car."  
  
As the others departed, Buffy climbed into the car, turning around to check the girl's seat belts were clipped in properly. Once set she clipped in her own belt and turned the ignition. Classical piano music filled the car. Angel smiled, but said nothing.  
  
*************  
  
Buffy was right, the drive was only short and her house was easy to find.  
  
Her home was bright and airy with large windows and a rustic feel to it. The others would be surprised.  
  
Buffy smiled as she helped the girls unbuckle themselves, and let Hexa out. The dog bounded off after her young mistresses.  
  
As she began to collect the girls abandoned backpacks the others arrived.  
  
"Where did the kids go?" was Cordy's first question.  
  
Buffy smiled, "The backyard. With a bit of luck they'll run off some of their excess energy. Let's go inside."  
  
As she walked towards the front door she moved the keys in her hand until she had the house key.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Angel asked her concerned at the pile of backpacks, beach toys and other items she seemed to be holding.  
  
"No," she answered him as she unlocked the door, "Come on it and sit down. I'll just dump this stuff and be there in a minute."  
  
************  
  
In the other room the Angel Investigations crew looked around in surprise at the room.  
  
One wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with books. Displayed on other shelves and cabinets were statues and figurines of deities and an ornate globe of the world. In one corner of the room stood an intricately designed crystal cabinet, filled with all kinds of glassware and beaded jewelry. Displayed on the walls were several rather impressive Japanese swords.  
  
Angel stood up to admire the workmanship of one of the swords. He reached his hand out to touch it.  
  
Buffy smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Looks like you can take the vampire away from his weapons, and even then he still wants play." She crossed the room and removed the sword from it's mounting. "Even after all these years I don't feel safe unless I know that I have a good weapon around." her voice was sad. "This one is my favorite. It's a Shin Ken. The work detail is amazing." Carefully she handed the sword to him.  
  
"I can see why you like it, this one's really well balanced." Angel said to her, by way of reply.  
  
"Actually, I just like it because it looks pretty. But you're right, it does get the job done." Buffy smiled.  
  
Wesley pointed to a pair of weapons mounted higher up. "What are those?"  
  
"Scys. Ancient Egyptian combat tools. Mainly used by women in ceremonial battles." she answered, unthinkingly.  
  
"What have you been doing for five years?" Cordelia asked, sounding curious.  
  
Buffy sank down into the nearest chair. "That is a very long, very complicated story."  
  
Angel replaced the sword on it's mountings. "We've got all day."  
  
She stood up. "If you want to wait until after I get the girls some lunch we can talk. You're welcome to stay and have lunch with us though." 


	4. Chapter 3

Champion reviewers!!!!!!  
  
Keep up the good work, and I'll try to as well.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
After everyone had been fed, and Kalika, Lalita and Jamila had gone to watch a video in the playroom, all of the adults settled down in the lounge room again.  
  
Buffy was silent for a long moment. "When I found out that I was pregnant I was already two months along. That was enough of a shock for me. Then the doctor told me that there were three. Once he said that I knew that I would have to leave Sunnydale. It would've been too dangerous for me to stay, and I wanted to have my kids. Even at two months pregnant I loved them, and I wanted them so badly. I was never supposed to be able to have kids, so when I found out I was so shocked, and so happy. It was like the world changed. Things that had been important to me suddenly weren't.  
  
When I left, I arranged it so that according to everyone I was going to be staying with someone else. I knew that they wouldn't miss me for at least a day and a half, two days. Once I left Sunnydale I went to San Francisco and had my aura disguised, by some cousins, they are really powerful witches.  
  
After that was done, I went to Seattle. An old friend of mine, Max lives there. She helped me get an apartment and get set up in school and everything. She even arranged for me to change my name and get new ID. It's thanks to her that I got my feet on the ground.  
  
She helped me out while I was pregnant with the girls, even stayed with me while I was in labor and when the girls were born she was always there. I couldn't have managed without her.  
  
Of course thanks to her I always had house guests, but now they're all just another part of my extended family. Max's brothers and sisters are the girls favourite aunts and uncles.  
  
Once the girls were born, and I was comfortable leaving them, I went back to college, and got my Ph.D. in ancient history. Now I'm a lecturer at UCLA."  
  
"How long have you been back in LA?" Cordy asked.  
  
"A little over a month now. I wanted to move during the summer so Mila didn't have to miss any school."  
  
"School?" Angel asked, sounding confused, "She's what, four years old..."  
  
"Because of her deafness Mila has been in school since she was two. She can't communicate the way most people do, so it's important that she learn other ways of communicating, like reading and writing." Buffy answered.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty big job to me." Cordelia said.  
  
"Not really, the girls talk in their own special language, they play their own special games. Mila taught the others to read and write. No matter what happens, they'll always have each other. It's not -" Buffy sat still, listening. "I'm just going to check on the girls, I'll be back in a sec."  
  
She departed the room swiftly, then returned just a swiftly. "TV conflict. Not a huge threat in the scheme of things, but it's right up there with the end of the world."  
  
Angel smiled, he wasn't used to hearing Buffy talk like this, sound like this, and it was with that thought he realized that for the first time in a long time she actually sounded happy.  
  
"Where was I?" Buffy asked everyone.  
  
"Something about the girls." Cordelia replied vaguely.  
  
"They're great, I freaked out so much when I was in labor with them. Eight hours of bone crunching, mind numbing agony. Then I insisted on having three normal births. Kali was the biggest, 5lb 6ounces." she began again.  
  
"That's all?" Wesley asked, sounding shocked, "That's... less than some of my books weigh." "They're babies, not books, Wes. And believe me, they were plenty big enough when I was having them." she gazed at a portrait photograph of the girls, "They were worth every second of pain and misery, and swollen ankles and morning sickness."  
  
"You sound like you're very proud of them." Wesley observed. "And from what I've seen of your girls, you have every right to be."  
  
"When are you going to see everyone in Sunnydale?" Angel asked softly.  
  
Buffy had known that the question was coming. "I don't really know. I want to go and see everyone, tell them that I'm okay and that I still love them all. I want to take the girls and introduce them to their grandmother. I guess I'm just a bit scared of going back. I've wanted to go home ever since we moved back to LA." she finished softly.  
  
Angel smiled sympathetically, "It's always harder to go home than it is to leave it."  
  
Buffy nodded, "The first time was hard enough. Now here I am, twenty-five years old, and going home again. but I have to do it, I guess." 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N - This is a fanfiction. Buffy can have a PHD in Ancient History even though she is only 25-ish. The girls are triplets, yes, and more is in store.  
  
Thanks for R&R-ing.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
As Buffy finished speaking blue shimmers erupted over the carpet in front of them. Slowly the shimmers became a video cassette.  
  
All of the Angel Investigations crew looked on in amazement.  
  
"What on earth?" Wesley began.  
  
Buffy stood up, "Lalita, come here please." she called.  
  
The little girl entered the room quietly, "Yes mommy?"  
  
"How did this get in here?" Buffy asked her daughter, holding up the video.  
  
The little girl looked guiltily up at her mother, "I shimmered it here."  
  
Buffy bent down to her daughter's level. "Just be careful okay, baby. Don't shimmer things unless you know where you want to send them." Buffy handed her the video, "Now go and put it away please."  
  
Lalita scampered out of the room to rejoin her sisters.  
  
Buffy smiled at everyone. "You don't have to sit there looking so stunned. That's a pretty normal thing to happen in this house."  
  
"She has magical powers." Wesley breathed.  
  
"They all do," Buffy replied. "That's one of the reasons I need to take them to Sunnydale. The girls need to learn how to control their powers."  
  
"What kinds of powers do they have?" Angel asked.  
  
"Kalika tends towards blowing things up, but she can also 'read' fingerprints, by touching them she can 'hear' what the person was thinking when they made the fingerprints.  
  
Lalita can transport objects though time and space, when she was little she called it 'shimmering' because of the blue sparkles. She can also move things around with her mind.  
  
Jamila's powers are pretty much all to do with sight. She gets visions, she can see auras. If she wants to, when she touches someone she can 'read' them. One touch and she can tell you a person's life story.  
  
Their powers are getting stronger every day. They're only four and a half years old, but soon I think they'll be able to do some real damage, if not to other people, then to themselves. It worries me, and Giles is the only person I can think of who might be able to help them learn to control their powers." Buffy's smile had almost vanished. She twisted a ring on one of her fingers nervously.  
  
Angel smiled reassuringly at her, "Do you want me to go to Sunnydale with you? So you don't have to go alone?"  
  
"That would be nice." She answered him quietly, still twisting her ring.  
  
Angel reached out and took her hand. "Relax. Everything's fine."  
  
"Your ring is beautiful." Cordelia said to her, noticing that it was on her engagement finger. Another ring adorned her wedding finger. "Buffy are you married?" Cordelia asked her curiously.  
  
Buffy's smiled and looked down at her hands. At her rings. "They're kind of a joke. When I first arrived in Seattle I kept meeting guys who asked me out. I rejected every single one of them. I didn't want to get close to any guy, every time I do it tends to end badly. So for my birthday Max and Logan thought of a plan to keep guys at arms length, and their whole plan was to buy me an engagement ring."  
  
"Strange plan." Gunn observed.  
  
"Strange or not, it actually worked. For Christmas they bought me a wedding ring. Then all of my men worries went out the door." Buffy chuckled.  
  
"Just on that," Wesley began, "Where is the girl's father?"  
  
Buffy swallowed. "I don't know."  
  
"Who is their father?" he tried, hoping for a response, but Buffy remained silent. "You know there has to be a reason for your children being born with the powers each of them posses. Who is their father?"  
  
Buffy was silent for a long minute. "I don't know." she paused to let it sink in.  
  
"How does that work?" Angel asked, sounding both a little upset, and a little jealous.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping with anyone when the girls were conceived. When I left I was two months pregnant. I'd only started seeing Riley about three weeks before I left. When they were conceived there was no one. Now I can look back and say that the girls were... are a gift. A miracle. And in more ways than one, they are. They have no father, they were born with these incredible powers, and they were born to me when I was never supposed to be able to have children of my own."  
  
"You never told me that." Angel said softly.  
  
"Would you have listened? You were so busy trying to do what you thought was best for me, that you ended up leaving me, leaving town. I didn't need a lover, I needed a friend." her voice was heavy, sad.  
  
Angel said nothing, just stared at the carpet. Buffy knew that he just didn't know what to say.  
  
Gently she laid her hand on his shoulder. "If you still want to come to Sunnydale with me, I think I'm going to go tomorrow. Before I can put it off again."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
Screams broke out in the next room as the phone began to ring.  
  
"Can someone get the phone please." Buffy called as she dashed out of the room.  
  
Angel stared at the phone for a second before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Liz?" Answered the voice on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Logan Cale." answered the voice, "Where's Elizabeth? Elizabeth Stevenson? Buffy?"  
  
"Oh," Angel realized that Elizabeth was Buffy. "She's, uh, busy. One of the girls hurt themselves I think."  
  
"Which one?" Logan demanded. "Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know, hang on." Angel placed his hand over the receiver, "Elizabeth, Logan's on the phone."  
  
Buffy re-entered the room, carrying a tear streaked little girl with a fresh band aid covering her knee. Casually Buffy took the phone from him. "You called?" she said into the receiver. "Everything's fine. No Kali blew up her blocks and managed to cut herself on one of them. She's fine. That? He's an old friend. Old as in before the girls were born. No we're all fine. See ya, love to Max. Bye."  
  
She turned and faced everyone, "Crisis averted, once more. Don't worry about Logan, he and Max like to check up on us."  
  
Angel reached out to take the little girl from her mother's arms. Kali cuddled up against his chest. He smiled. Kalika looked up at him, "Uncle Angel, are you going to take care of mommy now?"  
  
"I don't know." he answered her. "I honestly don't know."  
  
Within seconds she was sound asleep in his arms.  
  
Buffy smiled at the pair of them. "Do you want me to take her?"  
  
"No," he answered her, "Where do you want me to put her?"  
  
"Upstairs." she answered him, motioning for him to follow her.  
  
Once Kalika was laid down in her mother's bed Buffy and Angel returned downstairs.  
  
*******  
  
Soon after the Angel Investigations crew left Buffy's house, with the promise of returning the next day.  
  
Buffy stayed up late that night packing. Clothes for each of them, snacks and drinks for in the car, food for Hexa along with toys and books to keep the girls amused.  
  
Afterwards she lay awake and wondered what lay ahead. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
Early the next morning she woke and got dressed.  
  
Before the girls woke up she tidied the house and set the table for breakfast.  
  
Once the girls were all awake and fed she helped them get dressed.  
  
Then she explained that they were going to take a trip to where she used to live.  
  
As Buffy and the girls were packing the car Angel and Cordelia turned up.  
  
"Hi guys." Buffy greeted them.  
  
"Need a hand?" Angel asked.  
  
"No," Buffy answered him, "But if you want to get your stuff so we can pack it in too, that would be great."  
  
He smiled and hefted a large duffel bag into the boot of the car. "All done."  
  
"That means we're almost ready to go." She answered.  
  
"What else do you need to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just make sure the answering machine is on, lock the front and back doors, turn off the study light, lock the garage and strap everyone in." Buffy listed each thing on her fingers.  
  
"I'll turn off the study light and check the answering service." Angel volunteered.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Cordy, would you just stay here a minute and keep an eye on the girls." Cordelia nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Within minutes Buffy and Angel were back out the front, with Buffy helping the girls to strap themselves in.  
  
After checking all of the seat beat clips, Buffy turned her attention to Hexa, and dressed the dog in a car harness, before strapping her too, into the car.  
  
As Buffy reversed out of the driveway they all waved goodbye to Cordelia.  
  
As they drove away Buffy noticed Angel's mile-wide grin.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I guess I'm still not used to you doing all of this. Being a mother and everything." he answered her, still smiling a little.  
  
She laughed, and taking one hand of the steering wheel, gave him a shove.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, amazed at how light hearted she was.  
  
"Just for being you." she replied, concentrating on the road ahead.  
  
They drove in companionable silence for a long time, until the girls begged for the radio to be turned on.  
  
*****  
  
After driving for a little over an hour, Buffy pulled off the road, into a park.  
  
"Come on guys, everybody out." she called as she turned off the ignition. Once she herself was out of the car, she began 'freeing' Hexa and the girls.  
  
They ran off eagerly, throwing a ball Buffy had pulled out of the back seat.  
  
"Are you tired?" Angel asked her, concerned. "Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"  
  
She smiled. "You don't travel with kids very often do you?" she asked him, ignoring both of his questions.  
  
"The last time I did was, I think, never." Angel answered. "Why?"  
  
"Kids need to be able to get out and run around. They can't spend long hours in a car, it's too hard on them. They get grizzly and restless. Now that we've stopped, they can all have a run around and a light snack. Then we'll go again in about twenty minutes. With luck they'll actually sleep for the rest of the trip." Buffy answered him, not taking her eyes off her children.  
  
The girls looked over to where they stood and waved. Both Buffy and Angel waved back.  
  
"Come on," she prompted him, "Help me set up the picnic blanket."  
  
In a short time they had a picnic blanket spread out on the grass, with two trays laid down upon it. One contained fresh and dried sliced fruit and vegetables, while the other contained crackers and cookies.  
  
Once everyone had eaten what they wanted, Buffy somehow managed to pack up the extra food and juice boxes, fold up the picnic rug, and get three little girls, and an over-size German Shepherd back into the car, with a minimum of fuss.  
  
Again Angel stopped and admired her parenting skills. She didn't yell, simply asked that the girls help her to pack up, and get back into the car. Even with Hexa, she didn't utter a cross word.  
  
He smiled as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
Buffy gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll drive the rest of the way, okay?" he said to her.  
  
She just smiled and handed him the keys. "It's been a long time since I was the passenger on a trip like this."  
  
She got into the passenger seat, turning around to check on the girls, before they drove off.  
  
Once Angel had turned back out onto the freeway, Buffy crossed her legs and pulled a heavy book out of her bag. "What are you reading?" Angel asked her, trying to make conversation.  
  
"The Rise and Fall of Ancient Empires." she answered. "It's on my first year students reading list. It reads kind of like Giles. Very English."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Sounds thrilling. Any interesting bits?"  
  
She smiled, "It's a new book so there's some interesting new theories and plenty of relevant information in here, although some of it is a little out of place. You know, a little too well thought out."  
  
"Yeah, I think I've read books like that before." he answered.  
  
For the rest of the trip Buffy and Angel chattered about Ancient History and Buffy's classes. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
Once they pulled into Sunnydale, instead of turning down Creswood Close to turn into Revello Drive, Angel turned right into Blumfield Avenue, then continued along that, until he turned onto Crawford Street, to the Mansion. Angel parked the car in the driveway.  
  
"Why are we here?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"I thought it might be easier for you, if you saw everyone again on neutral territory. I asked them all to meet me here, but I didn't tell them anything." He answered her gently.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake Kalika and Jamila, Buffy and Angel extracted the sleeping girls from their seat belts, while Lalita took hold of Hexa's leash, as Buffy unclipped the dog's harness.  
  
Lalita asked no questions as to where they were, and what they were doing there. For that, Buffy was thankful. The entered silently, using the sub-level entrance that Buffy herself, had used so long ago.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Lalita begged to be picked up. Angel obliged, balancing Kalika on one side, and taking Lalita on the other. Within seconds the third little girl was sound asleep. Buffy unclipped Hexa's leash, calling the dog to heel, whilst still holding onto Jamila.  
  
************  
  
It was dark in the Mansion, it always had been.  
  
Angel entered the room first, pretending not to notice the stares of everyone, as he entered, carrying two little girls. "Just give us a minute to put the girls down and we'll be right out." He told the roomful of confused people.  
  
As Buffy entered she felt a wave of panic come over her, but it then dissipated as quickly as it had arrived. She felt everyone's stares as she followed Angel towards the master bedroom.  
  
Carefully they laid the girls down onto the bed, covering them with a blanket, to ward off the chill in the afternoon air.  
  
"Take it easy," Angel tried to reassure her, "They've been pretty worried for a long time, but they'll get over it." Buffy reached out to brush Kalika's dark brown curls off her face. "Do you really think so?"  
  
He put an arm around her waist. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" he asked, ushering her out to the main room. Hexa stayed where she was, lying down on a rug at the foot of the bed.  
  
***********  
  
Once they re-entered the main room Angel ushered her into a chair.  
  
"Interesting sort of meeting, Angel." Xander bit out sarcastically.  
  
Inwardly Buffy thought, 'And so it begins' She said nothing, just looked around at all of the people she had left. As she did so, Buffy saw the hurt and confusion on their faces.  
  
Giles was the first to speak, "How are you, Buffy?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "I'm okay."  
  
Angel perched himself on the arm of her chair, protecting her.  
  
"What happened?" Giles persisted, "Where did you go?"  
  
"Those three little girls we brought in here? The ones who are sleeping in the other room? They're what happened. I left Sunnydale because I found out that I was pregnant, and I wanted to be able to take care of my children." Buffy smiled at the memory of the little girls sleeping in the next room.  
  
"Where did you go?" Giles asked again.  
  
Buffy said nothing for a long moment. "LA, San Francisco, I ended up in Seattle though. That's where the girls were born."  
  
"We tried to find you though." Willow interrupted. "We tried everything, even magic."  
  
Buffy just looked at her sadly. "You can't look for something when it isn't lost. On my way up to Seattle, I stopped in San Francisco. Three of my cousins live there. Witches. I asked them to hide my aura, sort of disguise my presence. You need to know that for a long time, I didn't want to be found. That's why I went to the trouble of hiding so well." Buffy paused. "I knew about your attempts to find me using the Eyes Only Informant Net. I know one of the informants. He knew that I wanted to hide. I even told him why. Max wouldn't have let him run the cable hack anyway."  
  
"Max." began Joyce Summers, speaking aloud for the first time since seeing her daughter again, "As in little Maxie you went to school with?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "She's been a good friend to me, always. She arranged to get me new ID, an apartment, she was there with me when the girls were born. They call her Auntie Max."  
  
"Sounds like you've had a good time then." Xander bit out. "I guess we're used to picking up the pieces though."  
  
Buffy said nothing, until he spat out his last remark, "I wonder what made you come back?"  
  
She shook her head and got to her feet, "If I made a mistake, it sure as hell wasn't leaving Sunnydale. If I made a mistake it was coming back here. Angel, would you help me put the girls back in the car? I don't need this, and I sure as hell don't deserve it." In the beginning her tone had been calm, but by the end of her speech it was clear that she was angry. Xander opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't need to hear."  
  
"Buffy-." he began again.  
  
But once more she cut him off, "I think you've said all that you need to, don't you?" Stressed, she ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. As she did so, a small voice carried from the doorway. "Mommy?" Kalika whimpered, frightened by the presence of so many strange people. She held onto Hexa's collar as though it was a lifeline.  
  
Buffy moved to pick up her daughter, Hexa stayed sitting at her feet. "It's okay baby, mommy's just talking to some people."  
  
"Is Uncle Angel upset too?" was the little girl's next question.  
  
Buffy brushed the loose curls away from her daughter's face, "I don't know." she replied.  
  
"When Lily and Mila wake up can we go to the park?"  
  
Buffy smiled, going to the park was something she could deal with arguing was something she could not. "When your sister's wake up we can go to the park." Buffy answered, sitting back down, holding her daughter in her lap. The pair of them curled up together, with Hexa lying comfortably at their feet.  
  
Angel smiled, they painted a beautiful picture, like something Mary Cassat would have painted.  
  
Peace radiated from them.  
  
Buffy stroked her daughter's hair, as the little girl, lulled by her mother's familiar presence fell asleep once more.  
  
"Do you want me to take her?" Angel asked, "I'll put her down with Lily and Mila, if you like."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "No, she doesn't like to sleep in strange places. She still gets a little scared."  
  
Angel pulled a rug off the back of a nearby chair and covered Kalika with it. "Let me know if you change your mind."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at the little girl, sound asleep on her mother's lap.  
  
"What's her name?" Joyce asked softly.  
  
"Kalika," Buffy answered.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Four and a half. Kalika is the oldest of the girls."  
  
"What are the other's names?" Willow asked.  
  
"Lalita, and Jamila." Buffy answered softly.  
  
Xander said nothing. For once he didn't know what to say.  
  
Buffy didn't even make eye contact with him.  
  
Giles got up, and moved towards Buffy, immediately Hexa jumped to her feet and began growling.  
  
He moved backwards, turning white as the dog approached him. Buffy barely even looked up. "Hexa, friend. Sit down please." she reprimanded the dog softly.  
  
Immediately Hexa returned to her place at Buffy's feet and sat quietly.  
  
"The dog's well trained." Xander offered, as a peace-making gesture.  
  
"She was a present to the girls from a friend. She's very helpful." Buffy answered.  
  
Giles still looked white, "Yes, well she's very large too."  
  
Buffy chuckled. "You should see the dog Zane keeps then. Her name's Shandy. She's enormous."  
  
"I don't think that I'd like to meet her very much." Giles returned stiffly.  
  
"She's a good girl though." Angel said, bending down to pat the dog. "She gave us one hell of a fright on the beach." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
The room became silent.  
  
Tension was so thick in the air Buffy felt as though she could slice into it with a knife. But somehow she was able to remain calm, remain relaxed. And somehow she was able to pretend that she wasn't afraid.  
  
"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Willow asked brightly, a little too brightly.  
  
Buffy paused before answering, letting the question sink in. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I guess I've just been working, reading, taking care of the girls. We moved to LA last month, so it wouldn't interfere with school for Jamila, and Kalika and Lalita are both starting at kindergarten soon. I start back at work soon, so everything will get busier..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Where did you meet up with Angel?" Joyce asked her daughter, unsure of whether or not she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"The beach. I've been taking the girls down there most days. We kind of ... scared each other half to death, or unlife, or whatever." Buffy smiled as the little girl in her lap moved in her sleep.  
  
"Are they identical?" Giles asked, indicating Kalika.  
  
"Only when you first meet them." Buffy began, "After that you never have trouble telling them apart."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anya asked, curiously.  
  
"They all look the same, but they're very different. Mila's deaf, so most people cotton on to which girl she is, then after that you have Kalika, my born destroyer, and then you have Lily and she's, well she's like the sweetheart of all the girls. She's happiest when she's around people."  
  
"Born destroyer?" Xander asked.  
  
"One of the reasons I came home." Buffy answered softly. "The girls each have magical powers, Lalita demonstrated hers' in front of Wesley and Angel. I need to learn how to teach them how to control their powers, or I need someone to teach them. The only people I know of who might be able to help them are Giles and Willow."  
  
Giles stared at her, fascinated. "What kinds..."  
  
"Of powers do they possess?" Buffy finished for him. "Kali can literally blow things up with her mind. She can 'read' fingerprints too. Lily can transport things through time and space. She calls it 'shimmering', and she can also move things with her mind. Mila gets visions, she can see people's auras and she has this strange 'touch and see' thing, which is pretty recent. She touches a person and she can tell you their life story." Buffy was silent for a moment. "I don't know how to deal with it all. I can look after them, be their mom, but their powers... I don't understand them. Where they got them, why they have them, how they're supposed to control them."  
  
Angel patted her shoulder, trying to reassure her as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
Hastily she brushed her tears away. Angel leaned over to pick Kali up. "Help me put her to bed?" he asked her softly.  
  
Buffy got up to help him, thankful for his request, which allowed her to regain some of her composure.  
  
No smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she tucked Kalika into bed for the second time. She didn't even turn to look at him when she spoke to him. "Thank you. For getting me out of there. For helping me, even though I don't know why you do."  
  
He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. Neither said anything, both just took comfort from the safety, and security of being in each other's arms.  
  
Silently Angel kissed the top of her head. "I wish I knew what to do to make this all easier for you."  
  
For several minutes Buffy said nothing. "Just stay." 


End file.
